


Бепо

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Съехавшись вместе, Кид и Ло распаковывают коробки. Кид находит одну из самых ценных вещей Ло, о которой успел позабыть.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	Бепо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bepo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642430) by Mai Kusakabe. 



> Переведено на One Piece Pairings Battle 2020 (команда Kid х Law)

Комната, как и оставшаяся квартира, была заполнена пластиковыми и картонными коробками, к каждой был приклеен листок бумаги, где ручкой, маркером или чем угодно другим пишущим, подвернувшимся под руку, было описано содержимое. Одна даже была подписана старым черным лаком для ногтей, которого бы не хватило на одно покрытие ногтей обеих рук.

Юстасс Кид и Трафальгар Ло сидели на полу, оба в старых тренировочных штанах и покрытых краской футболках, кое-где даже рваных — результат выполненных ремонтных работ до окончательной перевозки вещей в дом. В этой комнате остались коробки с вещами категории «хлам», и теперь, закончив с одеждой и кухонными принадлежностями, они приступили к разбору этого склада, открывая поочередно каждую коробку, не особо разделяя, кому из них вещи принадлежали первоначально.

В коробке, которую сейчас разбирал Ло, была коллекция роботов Кида, до прошлой недели занимавшая половину полок в его старой спальне в доме родителей. Ло аккуратно доставал их и неосознанно собирал в группы, схожие с расстановкой на старом месте.

Кид разобрал картонки, когда закончил с книгами Ло из его комнаты у родителей, и закинул в угол к стопке остальных пустых коробок. Следующая на его пути коробка была огромной, и Ло улыбнулся, узнав ее: он пометил содержимое «хрупким», хоть ничто внутри и не могло так просто сломаться — только чтобы их друзья, вытаскивая коробку из машины, были осторожны. Внутри были самые ценные для Ло вещи, с каждой были связаны приятные воспоминания из прошлого.

Ло стало интересно, как Кид отреагирует на некоторые из них.

— Почему оно помечено как «хрупкое»? — спросил Кид, открыв ее и увидев содержимое. — Это просто гора какого-то дерьма.

— Это памятные вещи, Юстасс-я, прояви хоть немного уважения. А пометка, чтобы остальные остановили порывы Луффи — целого ящика одежды в стирке более чем достаточно.

Кид рассмеялся и принялся вытаскивать содержимое коробки. Фотоальбом с самыми ценными снимками: например, как Нами врезала Луффи и тот отлетел на Усоппа, который из-за этого схватился за грудь проходившей мимо девушки. И ее занесенная для пощечины рука в кадре только добавляла фото ценности. Еще в коробке был первый скальпель Ло, стащенный им в восемь лет, его любимая белая с черными пятнами шапка, плюшевый пингвин, плюшевый кит и…

— Он все еще у тебя? — неверяще поддразнил Кид, доставая наружу предмет, занимавший почти все пространство коробки: огромного метровой высоты плюшевого медведя в оранжевом комбинезоне.

* * *

_Традиционная сентябрьская ярмарка приехала в город и полнилась семьями, дружными компаниями и парочками._

_Пятнадцатилетний Трафальгар Ло медленно прогуливался со своим другом Юстассом Кидом — который в свои двенадцать был почти с него ростом, — в поисках чего-нибудь интересного._

_— Не обязательно было тому мудаку это делать, — возмущался Кид, нахмурившись и запустив руки в карманы._

_— Если бы ты не врезал никому в морду, ему бы и не пришлось нас прогонять, — отозвался Ло, но недовольным он не выглядел. Они стояли в очереди на колесо обозрения, совсем близко к заветной второй поездке, когда какой-то парень начал стебаться об отсутствии у Кида бровей, на что тот бросился на него. В итоге парень отправился в медпункт, а Кида с Ло выдворили из очереди._

_— Ты и сам собирался дать ему в рожу, я видел, — обвинил Кид._

_— Этого я не отрицаю._

_Их отвлек громкий смех, как оказалось доносившийся от ларька-тира — из тех, где ты попадал в мишень и выбирал приз. Какой-то парень громко смеялся, только что выиграв что-то, и подкалывал второго, не сумевшего его обойти. Видимо, у них было состязание._

_Ло уже собирался идти дальше, но тут зацепился за что-то взглядом. На полке с призами, занимая приличное количество места, сидел огромный плюшевый медведь в оранжевом комбинезоне._

_Трафальгар Ло был очень серьезным парнем для своего возраста, но если что в нем и можно было счесть детским — это его любовь к плюшевым игрушкам. И эта была лучшей, которую он когда-либо видел._

_Он отвлекся и не сразу заметил, что Кид двинулся вперед — прямо к тиру._

_Ло поспешил за ним._

_— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он._

_— Хочу выпустить пар. Попробую пристрелить пару банок — всяко лучше чьего-нибудь сломанного носа._

_Он положил деньги на прилавок и взял у продавца винтовку, едва слушая правила: для приза с нижних полок надо было попасть четыре раза, но если удастся всеми пятью, то и призы с верхней тоже доступны. Кид был занят изучением винтовки — скорее всего пытался понять, в чем подвох._

_Наконец, он встал в нужную позицию и сбил все пять банок точными выстрелами._

_Продавец неверяще уставился на него, видимо гадая, как Киду это удалось — почти всем требовалось более десяти попыток, чтобы сбить четыре цели, — и отреагировал только когда Кид положил винтовку обратно на прилавок._

_— Неплохо, парень, — сказал он, снова улыбаясь. — Что выбираешь?_

_— Это, — ответил Кид, указывая на медведя с верхней полки._

_Получив приз, Кид протянул его Ло._

_Ло просто уставился в ответ._

_— Будешь брать или нет? — спросил Кид, пытаясь, чтобы звучало раздраженно. — Я просто хотел пострелять и на приз мне плевать, так что он твой._

_Ло улыбнулся и принял игрушку._

_— Конечно, тебе плевать._

_— Тц._

_И Кид уже шел куда-то от прилавка. Ло отправился за ним._

_Догнав, он сказал:_

_— Спасибо._

_— Ой, да заткнись уже._

* * *

— Ты что-то имеешь против Бепо? — улыбаясь, спросил Ло.

— Бепо?

— Его так зовут.

Кид уставился на него, потом на медведя, и снова на Ло. Его нижняя губа дрогнула, а потом он разразился хохотом.

— Ты его назвал?! — через смех спросил он, сильнее сжимая игрушку.

— Эй, отдай, — нахмурился Ло, пытаясь забрать Бепо, но Кид поднял его над головой, немного успокоившись, но все еще смеясь.

— Ты такой милый, — подразнил он.

Ло злобно глянул на него и собирался уже бросится на спасение Бепо, но тут ему в голову пришла другая идея: можно было носиться друг от друга по комнате, а можно…

Ло резко двинулся вперед, будто протягивая руку к мишке, и, воспользовавшись реакцией Кида, положил вторую ниже его живота, обхватывая член через штаны.

Кид полностью застыл.

— Освободи Бепо и никто не пострадает, — потребовал Ло.

— Даже не смей, — возмутился Кид, уже потянувшись, чтобы убрать руку Ло, но тот сжал ее, вызывая резкий вздох.

— Положи Бепо на пол, — настойчиво продолжил Ло.

— И что мне за это будет? — уточнил Кид с ухмылкой.

— Возможно, я извинюсь за свои угрозы, — предложил Ло, проводя большим пальцем по явно заинтересованному члену под тканью.

— Соблазнительно, — признал Кид.

— Ну так что?

— Это все еще смешно, — заявил Кид, опуская игрушку на пол. Аккуратно опуская, заметил про себя Ло.

— Разве что для тебя, — легко согласился Ло, развязывая штаны Кида.

Ведь раз тот оказался таким покладистым, стоило хотя бы выполнить свою часть уговора.


End file.
